1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a memory system.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are storage devices implemented with semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices are categorized as volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices lose stored data when the power supply is cut off. Examples of volatile memory devices include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), and a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). Non-volatile memory devices maintain stored data even when the power supply is cut off. Examples of non-volatile memory devices include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and so on. Flash memories are generally divided into NOR and NAND types.